The kids of the BAU
by CeeCee333
Summary: This is the story of the BAU kids. See what it is like at the FBI daycare for the children of Morgan/Garcia, Reid/Lila, Will/JJ and Hotch/Beth.


Alina Morgan was the perfect combination of her mother and father. She got her mother's playful nature and bright eyes, and she got her father's curly hair, mocha skin tone, and expressive eyebrows. To say the three year old was precocious was putting it mildly. She was inquisitive and too smart for her own good. Alina like her mother loved bright and colorful clothes, and didn't care what anyone thought.

Her brother Derek Aaron Morgan Junior even at 18 months old was well on his way to being an alpha male just like his and Alina shared quite similar physical traits. DJ hated to be in confined spaces. He could climb out of his crib before he had mastered walking. He also had a nasty habit of kicking down all the baby gates in the Garcia-Morgan household. At the BAU daycare many escapes could be blamed on little DJ.

Then there was Shannon Reid. Shannon at two years old had started reading. The brown haired little girl had her father's kind features, and her mother's stunning good looks. After all her mother is a movie star. Even though Shannon was a year younger she was in Alina's class. Shannon was also smaller than most of the other kids. Unlike her father in high school, Shannon never had to worry about being picked on. She had her own team of mini BAU super heroes to stand up for her.

Henry LaMontagne was flat out stubborn. He would get in a lot more trouble if he didn't have the southern charms of his father, and his mother's warm and sweet smile. It was almost impossible to stay mad at him. Henry knew when to flash his million dollar smile, or when to bring out the puppy dog eyes. Henry was clever and the second oldest in the BAU group. At four years old Henry could charm his way into an extra cookie, or reason his way to an extra juice box.

Taylor LaMontagne was a sweet two year old. She had big expressive eyes, and a kind spirit. She had curly blonde hair and dimples that would make anyone smile. She was the consoler. She hated to see other children upset. She was known to pick up a fallen blankie, or locate a lost pacifier. She was also Alina, and Shannon's best friend.

Last but certainly not least was Jack Hotchner. Jack was six. He didn't spend all day at the BAU daycare. He would come there after school. Some of the kids in his class thought it odd that Jack liked being there, but Jack didn't care what they thought. Jack wanted to make sure his little friends were being taken care of and having fun. Jack remembered when he was leaving the BAU daycare to go to school; he actually worried about the staff, having to handle the BAU kids by themselves, not to mention the unruly Homeland Security kids, and the downright disrespectful kids from Counter Terrorism.

Penelope Garcia-Morgan was late. Derek had gotten up early to grab a workout, and to take Clooney for a jog. Derek forgot to set the alarm for Penelope.

Penelope rushed around her house to get the kids ready. Alina was getting herself dressed. Alina thought today would be a good day to wear faerie wings with her violet dress with white polka dots.

Penelope looked at her daughter and smiled. Penelope scooped her daughter up and said, "Do you want tights like mommy's?"

Alina smiled, and nodded her head yes. Penelope searched until she found white tights to go with her daughter's dress. She handed Alina her black Mary Jane's. Alina put her shoes on, and headed downstairs to scarf down a bowl of cereal. Alina knew when mommy and daddy over slept.

DJ was far less complicated to dress. He wore dark blue jeans, and a t-shirt that resembled Derek's Henley shirts.

For DJ's first birthday, JJ got DJ a leather jacket just like his dad's. DJ loved that jacket. It was his favorite. Once both kids were dressed and fed, Penelope rushed out of the house.

She strapped both kids in. DJ was in his car seat, and Alina was in her booster seat. DJ was busy focusing on the zipper of his jacket, and Alina was excited to see her best friends.

Once the car came to a stop, Penelope took her kids out of the car, and headed into the FBI building. Alina smiled at the guard that was waving the magic wandy thing, as Alina refers to it.

DJ was still trying to figure out the purpose of zippers.

Penelope walked to the bullpen first to find her husband. Derek was sitting at his desk he smiled seeing his family. Derek quickly lost his smile when he realized he forgot to set the alarm.

Derek stood up and said, "Baby girl I am so sorry."

Penelope smiled and said, "According to the clock on the wall I still have 15 minutes. Baby boy will you make this mama some coffee?"

Derek smiled and said, "Of course I will. Now give me some sugar."

Penelope kissed Derek. Alina looked her parents and said, "Ewwwwww."

JJ and Reid laughed.

Derek kissed DJ's forehead and said, "Be good lil man."

Derek then picked his daughter up and said, "Princess be a good girl, and make sure your brother doesn't take down any gates."

Alina giggled and gave Derek a big hug. Alina said, "Bye daddy I love you."

Derek beamed and said, "I love you too my little princess."

Penelope took Alina's hand and walked towards the FBI daycare.

Once she got there she saw Miss Amanda, and Miss Carol trying to get Henry to stop chasing Brian Anderson. Little Brian Anderson was the offspring of Jordan Todd and agent Anderson.

Penelope heard Henry yell, "Give it back."

Brian Anderson screeched back, "Finder keeper's loser's weepers."

Little DJ was struggling to break free from Penelope. If there was any kicking needed to be done the little tyke was ready.

Alina yanked away from Penelope and said, "Brian give it back, or else."

Brian stopped and asked, "Or else what?"

Alina with the best imitation of a Derek Morgan smirk said, "Or else I'll tell everybody you aren't potty trained."

Brian's eyes went wide and said, "That's not true…. I am."

Just then Penelope scooped Alina up and said, "Be nice. No chasing Brian around."

Alina rolled her eyes and thought, "You don't have to spend the day with him."

Penelope kissed both of her children and told them to behave.

Miss Amanda carried DJ to the back playroom. DJ wanted to stay with his sister. Miss Amanda could already tell little DJ was restless. God only knew how many gates she would have to put back up this day.

Penelope smiled at little Henry and gave him a hug and said, "Mr. LaMontagne stay out of trouble. Your sweet baby blues and blonde hair can only get you so far."

Henry just looked at his godmother and smiled.

Penelope smiled back. She thought, "Good lord this kid is good."

Alina watched her mom walk out the door. She heard Henry yell, "Give me my Spiderman back."

If you know nothing of this world, know this; you do not under any circumstance mess with Henry's tall plastic Spiderman. His Uncle Dave gave it to him for his birthday.

Brian snatched it out of Henry's hand when he wasn't looking. Now Brian was going to pay. Brian looked from a furious Henry to a menacing Alina.

Brian said, "Fine." He threw Henry's Spiderman toy at him.

Alina nodded in satisfaction and went in search for Shannon, and Taylor.

Henry focused his eyes intently on Brian and said, "Never, ever touch my Spiderman again."

Brian laughed and said, "Batman is cooler anyway."

Before Henry could retort Miss Carol was gathering the kids for morning music time.

Henry sat next to Karen Lynch. Karen was nice, and shared her graham crackers at snack time. Karen was adorable. She had little ringlets that never quiet stayed down; she wore the cutest glasses, and wore her plaid jumpers.

Miss Carol picked up her guitar and slowly started to sing, "You are my sunshine."

The four year old age group joined along in the singing. Henry loved this song. It reminded him of his mom's smile. Henry decided before the day was over he would color a picture for his mommy to put on her desk.

Taylor and Alina were looking at princess picture books. Shannon was reading Cat in the Hat. They were quiet for a while until they saw Brian Todd sneak off and walk towards the little lockers each child had. Shannon looked at Alina and said, "I wonder what he is doing?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and said, "No good."

Miss Amanda walked over to the girls and distracted them. She asked the girls what book she should read. Shannon and Taylor said, "Goodnight Moon."

Miss Amanda smiled at the girls and said, "Goodnight Moon it is."

All the kids loved Miss Amanda. She reminded most of the children of their grandmother's. She was an older woman who had a soft spot for all children.

The rest of the morning went without an incident. That was until nap time.

The sleeping mats were out. Each little one was given a snack. Little Henry like always smiled his way to extra graham crackers.

Once the little ones were settle the daycare seemed peaceful.

DJ and the other kids in his age group were already asleep.

Each child was tucked safely into their favorite blanket from home.

Taylor was almost asleep. She realized she didn't have Mr. Fluffy. Mr. Fluffy was a teddy bear that Grandpa Rossi gave to her when she was just a baby.

Taylor loved that bear. He was brown and soft. Taylor went over to her bag. She knew her daddy packed it for her. She searched and searched and did not see it.

Taylor broke out in a fit of tears and said, "He's gone."

Alina, and Shannon shot out of their beds and helped Taylor look. Henry ran to his sister and said, "Don't worry Taylor we will find him."

Taylor sat on the floor and had large tears spill from her eyes.

Henry looked at his sister and said, "Don't worry we will solve the case."

As always read and review!

Just realized I by mistake killed off JJ. I would never. Thank you for pointing that out.


End file.
